My little Secrets
by Thalico and Percabeth FTW
Summary: Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Hunter Of Artemis has a bunch of little secrets. What happens when Thalia gets pregnant my a god and gives birth to an immortal? Percy gets a new sister? Read and find out! Thalico Rated T just in case. Better then it seems Review so I know people are actually reading! Ill try to post every day! depends on the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

I awoke with the rays of the sun shining on my face, Apollo is doing a good job today I thought to myself. I looked over to my Alarm clock, It was 6:45am and since I am Artemis's Lieutenant I have to wake up first and wake up all the other hunters.

As soon as all the hunters were awake I had to go report to Artemis. I kneeled in front of her tenet awaiting the words she says every day. "Come in lieutenant" she said. I open the flap of the tent and kneeled in front of her "All hunters are present and awake; they are packing up all of the tents. Not a cloud in the sky all is well M'lady" I said, this is usually what I say everyday report the status of the hunters and then repost the weather. "Thank you Thalia, I have some news for you to give to the other hunters "She said "Alright M'lady" I replied " You and the other hunters must go to Camp Half-Blood There is a meeting up on Olympus I must attend. Pack all of your stuff and then wait by the creek my –brother- will pick you up" On the outside I was pretending to be mad but on the inside I was screaming like a Aphrodite girl about going to the camp but actually want too excited about Apollo driving us to camp he usually make me sit in the passenger's seat or makes me drive. I shuddered at the thought "Yes M'lady I will go report to the other hunters" As I headed out of the tent I couldn't help but jump for joy I would finally be able to see my best friends after like 5 years! I went right to where the hunters were all packed up and then I told them the news. "Alright hunters we have to go to camp Half-Blood" Groans and curses filled the air "So everyone we gotta head to the creek to Wait for Apollo" Another chorus od groans and curses came out of their mouths " Well what Are we waiting for, Allons-y!" If your wondering we had to save some half-bloods in France and I happened to learn a little French while I was there. So now I usually add a little French to my conversations and sometimes I even rant in French without knowing it.

Once we arrived at the creek Apollo showed up in his sun chariot which transformed automatically into a bus. Artemis showed up to bid us farewell and warn her brother that if he flirted with her hunters let's just say he would never have kids again. So with that threat he didn't give a second glance at any of the hunters except or me." You know Thalia…." He began "I'm kinda feeling tired and if you want to get to camp your going to have to drive us there" He said with a smirk "Please Apollo No "I pleaded "Come on Thalia it's the only way I'll be there to guide you " He said with a wink so to remind him about Artemis's threat I elbowed him in his… uh ….. Godly parts. Well that got the message threw anyways he still made me drive the sun chariot that's disguised as a school bus.

"Apollo why do you hate me…. You know im .. you know scared of heights" I whispered the last part "Well sweetheart, I'm helping you conquer your fear and once its conquered I expect a reward " he said winking I turned in disgust and then zapped lightning at him which caught him by surprise. "Start the School Bus Thalia" Apollo said in the passenger's seat leaning back and relaxing. I clenched by teeth when I started the car and pulled the lever to go up.  
Well I leave the part of me driving, flipping out and completely not conquering my fear because it was quite the same as any other time I rid in the sun chariot thinga ma jig. As we got to camp I jumped out of the *School Bus* as soon as it was landed and started kissing the ground. Apollo just laughed and I sent him my best death glare and he shut up. I smiled sweetly and got back up and dusted myself off .

"Well ladies, let's go tell Chiron about our arrival" I said but as I started walking Apollo stopped me "Thalia I need to speak to you please " I was a bit nervous to tell the truth but it was just Apollo right what could go wrong but boy was I told me to climb into the chariot so we would have more privacy and no one would over hear what he was going to tell me,but instead of telling me anything he slaamed his lips against my own. I was completely shocked and tried to push away but he had this weird aura coming off of him that was very distracting so I couldn't pull away. He separated and then whispered in my ear " So what if Artemis catch's me I'll at least have my last kid with you, you know Thalia I have had my eyes on you for quit some time but when you joined the hunters I got so disappointed but I swore that one day I would kiss you " Then he started pushing me against the seat in his car, school bus, chariot thing I couldn't help but react with my own kisses forcefully back he smiled into the kiss and I just seemed to melt right then and there.

It seemed like forever but then I shot up realizing that I only had my undergarments on and Apollo only had boxers. I quickly put my clothes back on and ran out of the chariot, car, bus thing before Apollo pulled me back an did his thing and I melted again

When realization hit me again I almost screamed Apollo was next to me sleeping naked. I quickly put on all my clothes and ran out of there as fast as I could. When I got to the Artemis cabin no one was there so I sobbed uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Thalia's POV

After my sobbing fir I managed to get under control and into my jammies and into bed but I ended up crying myself to sleep. But once I felt my self-getting heavy and my eye lids closing I began to think what if im visited my someone in my dreams but I should have thought of that earlier because I was sucked into darkness.

_I was in the throne room of the gods and everyone was very impatient as if they were waiting for someone but just as I thought that I realized as soon as he walked into the room why everyone was looking impatient. Apollo was late for the meeting and it was partially my fault. Everyone turned to him and then Zeus's voice boomed "Where have you been and why are you late?" And then Poseidon thought he muttered but instead said "He probably got busy" Using air quotes around "busy" Apollo just laughed and said "Right you are Poseidon" Some people chuckled but Artemis looked un easy. And then Zeus noticed Artemis "Artemis what is Troubling you?" Artemis had fire dancing in her eyes and Apollo slowly went to his thrown and avoided her gaze Zeus noticed this too and said "Artemis what's going on" Artemis choked back a sob and then whispered" Apollo was with my hunters before he came here" Everyone gasped but Apollo turned red, Artemis turned red with fury and then turned to him "Apollo, if you tell me now the hunter then I will not smite you to A million pieces" He looked uneasy "Um sis first I have to have all of you to swear on the river Styx that you won't smite me" Everyone Swore on the river Styx and Thunder boomed and then Apollo took that as his turn to confess " Well it..it was um Thalia" It was quit for a few seconds Artemis was frozen in shock and Zeus looked like he was about to explode and then Zeus and Artemis both nodded and at the exact same time they said "We summon Thalia Grace to Olympus"_

My dream ended there and I felt as though I was flying but I was so scared because what if Artemis turned into a bunny or something but before I could think any more I was in the middle of the throne room standing in front of all of the gods and goddesses. Everyone stared at me except for my father and Apollo. Everyone had wide eyes and no one was speaking and I hung my head low so no one would see my tears. Once I had the courage to look up I looked at my father he looked disappointed and utterly shocked (HA get oops now's not the time to make jokes) anyways second I looked at Artemis she had tears running down her face and then I looked at Apollo who looked at me and winked I completely lost it I sent an lightning bolt at him but he jumped of his throne mila-seconds before his throne was now a heap of Ash And then I turned away from him Zeus had an amused but still disappointed look on his face. I couldn't stand it any longer so I finaly spoke up "Dad…." I managed to croak out until I completely lost it. He changed back into his human form and came over and gave me a hug he let me cry into his shoulder until I was all cried out I managed to say " Dad, Im so sorry, I know your disappointed in me but its not my fault its.. its" But before I could finish he cut me off "I know daughter no need to apologize I know its not your fault, but at the moment we are aware of you carrying a baby and we have to know do you want to abort it right away or we could speed up the pregnancy right here and now and be done with it my tomorrow and the child could live on Olympus. So what would it be?" I knew I wanted to keep the baby and speed up all of the months but first I needed to talk to someone so I whispered in my dads ear " Um.. Dad before I make my decision do you think Artemis would talk to me first?" He nodded and then ordered all of the gods out except for Artemis. She looked at me and then transformed into her human form and came up and gave me a hug I cried into her shoulder and kept saying sorry over and over again. Once I was all cried out We went to her temple and she sat down so I took it to sit down too while I had the courage I said " M'lady I am terribly sorry " and then she said something I never thought she would say "Thalia, I don't blame you I blame my perverted monster of a brother,but I do wish for you to have this baby" I nodded And then we walked out of her temple back into the throne room where the other gods were waiting I walked right up to my father and said " I wish to have the baby" He nodded glumly " Well, You shall be directed to infirmary by Apollo … oh wait a second and Artemis "I nodded and walked over to Artemis's throne she turned back to human size and we started walking out but then Apollo yelled wait we had to wait and once he came up he gave me a hug I squirmed under him but he locked me in a bear hug and then I zapped him and he hoped away and me and Artemis started walking againApollo came up Agin but stayed back a step or two once we reached the infirmary Apollo got to work he started chanting in Greek

I Απόλλωνα θεό της ίασης επιτάχυνση αυτής της εγκυμοσύνης μέχρι τη γέννηση ενός υγιούς μωρού όμορφο έρθει σε χρόνο έξω!

And then at that second I screamed in pain my stomach got bigger and bigger until It looked like I had a beach ball inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV (Before the hunter's came )

I was asleep in my cabin not having a care in the world when somebody started pounding on my door. I got up lazily and walked over to the door. Once I opened it I saw Percy and Annabeth there, Annabeth turned away for some reason and then Percy coughed and pointed at me. I looked down and figures out I wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in my boxers "σκατά" I ran back into my room and threw some sweat pants on and a shirt. When I went back to the door Percy and Annabeth were still there. "Okay, what has brought the two of you here to awake the slumbering child of Hades" I said jokingly "Oh well we just thought you'd like to know that Thalia and the other campers are coming to camp today" ercy said with a smirk on his face. I probably blushed crimson red, "Perce, do you really have to keep bothering me about that" See if your wondering Percy found my very manly journal that had my stuff in it and he found out that I had a huge crush on Thalia and hasn't let go of it yet. "Nope, sorry man. For future reference don't leave you diary out in the open" He smirked "Its not a diary it's a very manly journal " I said "Whatever helps you sleep at night" he said laughing "Anyways we thought you'd want to know" He said "Well thanks for the info "I said "No problem" he said "Now if you could please leave so I can actually get ready" I said annoyed "Haha well then see you later" He said and then him and Annabeth were off probably to go find a perfect spot to makeout.

The hunters were supposed to be here by lunch time and it was 11 so I had at least an hour to do something fun and then half hour to get ready. So I decided to challenge Percy at a duel. Of course neither of us could win because we were both equal fighting skill so we gave up. I looks at my watch to see it was 12:20. "σκατά" I ran out of there like 15 minotaur's were chasing me Once I got to my cabin I started tearing off my clothes and then I hoped in the shower. After I was done I put on my black skinny jeans, black shirt ,black leather jacket, and my black converse. Once I was all set I headed out to the dining pavilion. Once I got there I looked around for Thalia because all of the other hunters were there except her. So as much as I hated to do it I went up to Phoebe her second in command and asked "Uhh hi Phoebe, do you know where Thalia is?" she just looked at me and then heaved a big sigh "She's with Apollo he had to talk to her" I immediately sensed something was wrong so I went all the way to Thalia's pine tree but only to see that the sun chariot was floating in mid-air. So I just shrugged and walked back down to the camp. Once I sat down someone tapped my shoulder I turned around to find Phoebe looking at me with a questioning look "Um, Hi?" I said "Listen hear Death spawn do you know where Thalia is because she should be back my now" She said "When I went up Apollo's chariot was in the air so obviously there talking about something important" I replied. She huffed and turned away, I ordered a burger and fries with some root beer, Mmmmm my favourite.

After I finished there was a campfire but, I decided to skip and sleep. Once I got to my cabin a pulled of my shirt and jumped on my bed and started to think about Thalia. The way her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, her flawless skin and her eyes, Oh my gods her eyes I could stare at them forever. Holy crap I sound like a Aphrodite Dude, Snap out of it Nico she just a person like you  
"_A extremely beautiful person" _ Yeah, and with that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Skipping the Labor don't know what its like sorry)**

**Thalias POV**

"Wow, shes beautiful" Apollo whispered  
"I know right" I said  
We stood there staring at this little bundle in my arms a little girl with Black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked just like me.

"Do you have a name for her?" Apollo asked me  
"Yeah I've always wanted a little baby girl names Astraea, It means go-"  
"Goddes of the stars" Apollo finished  
"Yeah howd you know"  
"Pe-lease im a god"  
"Right"

"Umm you know Thalia, Since she is kinda like 3/4 god she will be super develpoed so she can probably pick her own age right now if she wanted too..." Apollo said  
"What do you mean..."I asked and as soon as i said Astraea started glowing. I had to sheild my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded but when i looked back up what i saw i couldnt believe. Astraea was in the form of a 16 year old, she had Black hair one inch below her shoulders and the same electric blue eyes as before she even had that one frecle above the right side of her lip.

"Astraea..?"  
"Hi Mom!"  
"Oh my gods this is so cool!" I exclaimed  
"Umm Thalia this happens to all us gods"Apollo said  
"Shut up, I've never seen it before"I hisses  
"O my gods Astraea come on let's go we need to talk"  
"Oh um Thalia you cant go all the Olympianss have to meet her before she can go anywhere"Apollo said  
"Goose darn it, well lets go meet the Olympians"I said  
"Wait Mom, I feel a Haiku coming

_Lets go meet people  
Out there in the throne room  
I am so awesome_

"Yeah thats my girl" Apollo said  
"Oh my god why did you have to be a haiku-er"  
"Well I got my looks from you mom I had to get something from dad"  
"Come on lets just go "

We walked out in the infirmary and started walking to the throne room but we got stopped by Zeus

"Oh hi dad, Ummmm this is Astraea" I said  
"Hello Thalia, and hello Astraea.." He got interupted because Astraea hugged him "  
"hi Grandpa " she said  
"Umm Hi " he said  
I had to sit back and stifle my laughter but I couldnt hold it anymore And i bursted out laughing my dad glared at me but that just made me laugh harder.

"Thalia I have to speak to you"  
"Umm okay dad, be right back guys"  
Once we were out of earshot my dad started talking|"  
"Thalia, Artemis couldnt deliver this news but I am terribly sorry but you are out of the hunt becauase only maidens are allowed "  
"But-t-t "  
"No buts, dont make this any harder on Artemis"  
"Okay dad "  
On the outside i was gloomy but on the inside I was actually quite happy. I get to stay at camp and be with my friends and maybe I can even start a relationship with Nico Because to be honest I've always had a bit of a crush on him  
and now were the same age.  
We are standing in front of the throne room now and Astraea is hyperventalating. So I followed my incstincs.

"Astraea, everything is going to be okay, there gonna love you and then tommorw we can introduce you to the camp"  
I grabbed her hand and then we opened the doors to the throne room.


	5. Important Authors note

Author's note!

Hi guys Im just wonderin if anyone is actually reading this story, Ill keep going even if anyone isnt reading I just want to know what you guys think!

Love, Me


	6. Sorry another AN but look it worth it!

Yay guys!

Now I know people are actually reading so before I keep writing im gonna ned some characters so fill this out and PM me!

Name:  
Age:  
Godly parent:  
Hair colour/style:  
personality (crazy, shy ect.)  
And anything else important about you

Love ,  
Me!


	7. The real Chapter 5

12 Olympic Gods sat before me and Astraea, all staring right at us. I'm not used to attention, I'm used to hiding in the shadows, so I was a little nervous. Alright that's a lie I am more than a little nervous, I AM FREAKING OUT! LIKE ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF! Anyways, So we walked in and I waited for someone to talk, then I looked at my dad and realised I was the one who was supposed to introduce her.

I bowed then I started talking.

"Alright, hello everyone, ummm this is Astraea, Goddess of the stars. She was born today; I guess you could say that. And yeah."

I finished my little sentence and waited. I felt like an eternity before someone finally spoke up.

"Well, hello Astraea, Goddess of the stars, We are the Twelve Olympians, we accept you into our world and give you our blessing." Said Zeus

And then all of a sudden Astraea started glowing then she was lifted of the air, It was truly magical she was being shot with different colors and then she was let down.

'Now you must go to camp half-blood and introduce yourself. I suggest you not tell anyone about this. No one can find out about this. Thalia this is your secret." Said Zeus

(**I was going to end it here but everyone has been waiting for so long ill continue :P)**

123456789 LINE BREAK 987654321

Me and Astraea were zapped to my Tree. Along with Apollo.

"Alright Thalia, you go back to camp like its a regular camp day and nothing has happened. I am going to the big house with Astraea to introduce her to Chiron before anyone else meets her". Said Apollo

" Okay, See you later Astraea" I said and I gave her a hug

As I ran down the hill, I was trying to not to be seen. I ran past the big house and the arena. Once i saw my cabin i was thinking that i could plug in my ipod and listen to green day for the rest of the day and catch some z's, But clearly that wasn't someone else's idea.

"Hey Thalia, Where have you been" Nico yelled. Oh shiznit  
"Hey Nico, you know ive just been here and there. But I gotta go clean my cabin don't want the harpies to come eat me!" And I walked in the door

Finally some peace and quiet. I turned on my ipod and jammed the earphones in my ears and blasted my green day. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

kjhjkafhkjhfkjddshjk LINEBREAK kj;nhfkjshdfjadslkkgj

I awoke to the sound of the conch horn. I was about to roll over and go back to bed when i remembered that Astraea was being introduced and I was so hungry i gould eat a Pegasus.

As I walked down to the pavilion I couldn't help but smile. I was home, this was where i belonged, I dont belong with a bunch of other girls in a stupid uniform. As i thought about thi s I must have been walking pretty fast because I was there in under a few minutes.

" Well lets go" I whispered to myself


	8. Chapter 6

**(Okay guys the reason I don't update very much is because My mom banned me from the site. She thinks I should read real books not fanfiction. Stupid I know but anytime I can, I write)**

When I got to the dining pavilion I went over and got some food, I put some food in the fire for my dad.  
"Dad, please make sure no one notices that Astraea is my daughter"

So I started eating, simple as that, When Chiron started talking.  
"Heroes, If I could have your attention for a moment, Thank you. Anyways the reason I interrupted your eating is because I have to introduce someone….. Astraea could you come up on the stage.

She stepped up there nervously; Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard throughout the pavilion. Chiron tapped on the microphone and everyone got quiet.

"Alright everyone, this is Astraea, Goddess of the stars, She is the brand new immortal."

Then someone hollered from the crowd. "Who are her parents?"

Holy Crap

The Astraea took the mic, and started speaking.

"My dad is Apollo and my mum is a demi-god"

Thank god nobody looked at me because I must've looked like a ghost. What if they started suspecting things. Bbut they couldn't think it was me because I'm not bigger im still the same me. I didn't gain any weight. But on the other hand we did have the same eyes and hair. Gods things just keep getting worse by the minute.

"Who's the demi-god" Someone hollered

"I can't say, im sworn to secrecy" Astraea said

"Alright, thank you Astraea, Campers Astraea will be staying at camp for a while so we will decide what cabin she's going to stay in. Thalia how about you, since your alone in your cabin im sure Zeus would not mind" Said Chiron

"Oh sure" I said On the outside I was clueless, didn't have a care but on the inside I was happy, like what if she had to stay at the Aphrodite cabin, and then when she came out she was all pampered and preppy.

"Thank you Thalia, you can head off now and show Astraea the cabin and the camp." Chiron said

Astraea met up with me at my table and we walked down to my cabin.


	9. Chapter 7

**(My question mark button isn't working so just try to pay attention to the words surrounding it)**

When we finally reached the cabin Astraea was dumbstruck. I mean you'd think that since it's only me that it would be small, but my dad is the king of the gods so it has to be big right. Anyways my cabin has two levels. The bottom one is kind of like a loft. It has a bed in the corner for guest and one of those couches that has like a bed part on it with a matching love seat. There's also a kitchen not to brag but I can cook pretty well so it was a fancy snancy kitchen. In the upstairs There's a big bed, but by big I mean huge like 2x a king size. Beside it was a desk with a laptop, there was those egg chairs that hung from the ceiling. It's a black room with Green Day posters everywhere, In the corner there a big stereo system for playing music on my ipod. I love my cabin that's why I always love coming back to camp, well my friends too.

Anyways, me and Astraea walked in and squealed. God she's worse than a Aphrodite girl! She ran and jumped on the extra bed. I couldn't help but laugh, gods life is great right now.

Astraea wanted to go to bed so I let her have her privacy and went over to Percy's cabin. Did you know he has 2 new siblings, the older of the 2 is Irene Ragan, and she's 15. She has blonde hair with blue and green streaks in it and like Percy's its always messy. From what Percy has told me she's crazy, she's really strong, she has anger issues and like Percy not very bright. She loves to swim and you'd think she's a daughter of Hermes by the way she loves to prank people.

The younger of the 2 is James K. Kahookele and he's 14. He has Chocolate brown hair and again like Percy its messy. I guess it runs in the family. He's kind of like the opposite of Irene, James likes to keep to himself.

After I finished talking to Percy, I wanted to talk to Nico, just thinking about him made my heart flutter the way his hair just goes right into his eyes and how he likes the same stuff as me is just another sign that we were meant to be together. I knocked on the door and a girl about 16 years old answered, Holy crap what if this was his girlfriend.

"Hi, um I here to see Nico" I said  
The girl blew a bubble and popped it before answering.  
"Nico, There's a girl here for you!" She screamed  
"Who is it….. Oh hey Thals" He said when he saw me. Gods only my closest of friends called me that but this time my heart melted, it sounded like angels.  
"Hey Nico, I just came to see you and catch up. Want to go for a walk" I asked hopefully  
"Yeah sure, be back later Cloex" He said to the girl that answered the door.

We started walking talking about this and that when I just had to know something.

"So is the girl at your cabin your girlfriend or something" I asked him  
"Who Cloex, no she' my new "sister" I don't like her much and plus I have my eyes on another girl."  
"I see, So who is it" I tried to sound like I didn't care but a apart of me was hoping that it was me that he liked who am I kidding by whole body wanted it to be me

"Want to sit" He asked once we reached the beach  
"Sure" I said.

We sat down and just looked at the ocean. It looked the way the moon hit the water was like diamonds. Sounds pretty cheesy right. Oh well who doesn't like a little cheese every now and then.

"So who was this girl you like" I asked  
"Well, the girl I like is pretty awesome, she has hair and eyes and a face…" He said then he looked at me with a smile on his face  
I punched his arm "Stupid! You know what I mean!" I said  
"You really want to know" He asked  
"Yes" I said  
"Fine, but you have to tell me who you like" He said  
"But what if I don't like anyone" I asked  
"Pe-lease only losers say that when they're trying to hide who they like. So you up for it. I'll tell you if you tell me" He stuck his hand and I shook it  
"Okay you first though" I said  
"Alright, the girl I like Has black hair anad electrifying blue eyes. She likes Green Day which makes her even more awesome. Can you guess who it is" He asked me looking right into my eyes. I started leaning in and so did he when we heard a rustle in the leaves. I checked the time, Oh god I knew what that was.

"HARPIES!" I screamed


	10. Chapter 8

**(Okay guys since y'all have been waiting so long i posted three chapters today)**

Me and Nico ran like the win, hopefully they didn't see our faces because then they could tell Dionysus that it was us. I could hear them chasing us, they were getting close, and then Nico did something that really surprised me. He hugged me but as he touched me we kind of like transported into his cabin.

"What the Hades just happened" I asked him  
"That my friend was shadow travel, only children of hades get that power, and we can bend shadows. You can probably do cool stuff to." He said  
"Well I should probably get back to my cabin…" I said quietly  
"You don't have to, you could stay here and we could watch a movie or something." He said rubbing the back of his neck  
"Okay, what movie" I asked getting exited  
"What type of movies do you like" he asked  
"Horror, straight up no question" I said  
"Same!" He exclaimed

So we started watching the ring, this movie wasn't scary at all, it was downright funny I mean seriously the guys who produced this probably think teletubbies are scary. Nico and I were crying because it was so funny. I looked over at Nico and he looked at me, chemistry passed between us and I think we both knew what would happen, we both leaned in and right when we were about to kiss I slipped and we bumped nose's. Like Holy Hades did someone not want us to kiss or something it was really ticking me off.

"Why can't we kiss, it's like a magical force is stopping us" said Nico  
"I know…." I replied

and then he did something that surprised me. He just grabbed my face and put his lips on mine. It wasn't ruff or too gentle it was perfect, you know how we always called him death breath well that wasn't the case at all, he tasted like mints.

Then all of a sudden there were two poofs. We separated and looked into the faces of our fathers. They were looking at us with very stern expressions.

"Thalia, Do you really think this is a wise decision after what happened yesterday" He asked me  
"Dad seriously it's none of your business!" I yelled  
"I think it is my business, first you go off and get pregnant than have the baby, and now less than 24 hours later I find you kissing this death spawn!" H yelled back at me

he realised what he said too late, Nico heard, he was never going to talk to me again, he probably thinks I'm like an Aphrodite girl that goes getting pregnant every 9 months.

"Thalia, Im sor-" He said  
"No dad. No sorry this time" By this time I was crying, im not used to crying or even showing that much emotion. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the floor and cried and then I heard a *pop*

"Dad leave me alone" I said  
"It's me Thals" I would know that voice anywhere I turned around and saw Nico  
"You don't hate me" I asked him  
"No, I don't know the full story so.." He sat next to me "I'm here to listen" He said

So I told him my whole story. He didn't seem freaked out though, which made him more attractive in my eyes. I mean this guy is really good at listening; maybe it's because of all the things he's been through.

"Thank you Nico, for listening, it means a lot to me "I said and I have him a hug.  
"Do you think they're gone "I asked him  
"Ill sneak in" he said then he poof'd out and a second later poof'd right back in a second later  
"There gone" He said  
"Thank gods, I don't think I can ever look at him the same, I can't believe he told you that, but you can't tell anyone." I said  
"I promise" He said


End file.
